Los secretos de la escuela Konoha
by Chloe Haruno
Summary: En un internado lujoso y respetable los padres de los jóvenes hermanos Uchiha, deciden dejar a Itachi y a Sasuke para que terminen sus estudios en la escuela Konoha. Pero nadie se imagina que en ese mismo lugar existan los vampiros. Atención esta historia se compone principalmente de parejas crack yaoi.
1. Bienvenidos al internado Konoha

**Hola, qué tal! Les traigo esta historia una invención media rara mía, que espero que le agarren el gusto y les cause emoción, y pues decirles que los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Y que las parejas crack yaoi principales serán SasuGaa/GaaSasu y DeiIta/ItaDei, ya sé que ninguno se cae bien pero recordemos que estamos en un universo diferente, entonces espero que disfruten de la experiencia y el misterio. Saludos! **  
**  
**

* * *

Los dos muchachos de cabello negro bajaron del carro gris, pisando sus zapatos brillantes sobre el piso de la zona principal del jardín, que pertenece a la propiedad del "Internado Konoha", la escuela en la que sus padres decidieron que van a cursar la secundaria, han venido a vivir a uno de los mejores colegios de todo Japón.

Y su padre desde el interior del coche les da una última indicación.

—Quiero que se esfuercen, mis hijos tienen que ser los mejores de la academia. Recibiré la noticia enterándome de sus calificaciones son las más altas, confío en ustedes; Itachi y Sasuke,— dijo Fugaku Uchiha.

Después la madre de los chicos continúo.

—Confiamos en ustedes,— habló Mikoto, su madre.

—No nos decepcionen,— mencionó su padre, serio y severo.

—No olviden que son nuestro orgullo,— agregó Mikoto, sonriendo de forma simple.

Y Sasuke dio un paso adelante.

—Prometan que vendrán a visitarnos,— manifestó el hijo menor, un poco exaltado.

Y los dos adultos asintieron con la cabeza, enseguida marcharon en el carro, dejando atrás a los dos jóvenes de cabellos oscuros.

En ese instante el hermano mayor desvió su atención hacia su hermano menor.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?,— le preguntó.

El azabache de cabello rebelde estiró sus brazos, para desperezarse.

—Estoy entusiasmado, deseo conocer este instituto y a mis nuevos compañeros.— respondió el menor.

Itachi sonrió.

—Yo igual.

Más tarde los chicos entraron a la oficina de la directora de la escuela, debían confirmar su llegada, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

—Muy bien,— dijo Tsunade, observando a través de los cristales de sus lentes, a los dos nuevos estudiantes, en realidad se puso a barrerlos con la mirada, durante unos segundos, y los aprobó al reparar que ambos están impecables, sin ninguna falla; luego suspiró, realizando lo que sigue.  
—Pues bien, han sido aceptados a mi colegio, y no quiero ninguna queja, de manera que; les entregaré las reglas impresas, para que eviten cometer cualquier falta a mi escuela. ¿Me entendieron?

—Sí.

—Sí.

—Este es un internado como ya lo saben,— añadió la directora,—los dormitorios están en el segundo y tercer piso, la escuela es muy amplia, los salones de estudio y oficinas están en el primer nivel como se habrán dado cuenta,— la mujer movió sus dedos golpeando el escritorio, pensando que no se le olvide mencionar ningún punto importante, y suspiró nuevamente,—Ah, sí, cada grupo tiene su jefe, en tu caso Itachi, estás en el salón con la letra "K", tu líder correspondiente es Sai. Y a ti Sasuke, estás en el grupo "A", tu líder que te corresponde es Kiba.

Finalmente la dirigente se levantó de su silla.

—¡Y eso es todo! Retírense. — ordenó la mujer.

Los hermanos Uchiha afirmaron con la cabeza, saliendo de la dirección, agobiados, tal se dieron cuenta que este colegio es uno muy estricto.

Pero en ese momento, afuera de la oficina, sus respectivos líderes los esperaban para llevarlos y acompañarlos mientras se adaptan al cambio.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Sai, y soy el encargado de la clase "K",— comentó el joven de piel pálida.

Al mismo tiempo se acercó también a ellos, el joven castaño de lindo bronceado.

—Buenas, soy Kiba, y soy el jefe de la clase "A", adivino que tú eres Sasuke,— señaló el muchacho, al más pequeño de los Uchihas.

En ese instante Uchiha Sasuke se sintió interesado.

—¿Cómo has podido adivinar?,— preguntó el azabache chico.

—Ah, eso es muy fácil, tu hermano no parece un niño como tú.— contestó Kiba, de forma ordinaria.

Mientras tanto a Sasuke con esa respuesta le dio una especie de tic en su ceja izquierda, de enfado.

A Itachi tampoco le gustó la contestación que le dieron a Sasuke, ese chico llamado Kiba, lo hizo ponerse más serio de lo normal, aunque debía concentrarse en este otro joven de nombre Sai.

—Buen día, yo soy Itachi,— se dirigió al líder Sai, con una sonrisa.

De igual forma Sai le sonrió otra vez.

—¿Puedo decirte; Itachi o "Uchiha"?— cuestionó el azabache de pelo corto.

—Itachi, y a ti; ¿Sai? — preguntó el muchacho de cabello largo.

—Si, está bien que me digas Sai,— dijo el jefe, sonriendo siempre.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se daba la libertad de observar el lugar donde estaban, y se le hizo extraño que todas las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas con largas cortinas de color negro, que por supuesto no dejan que la luz del sol entre.

—¿Por qué las ventanas tienen las cortinas cerradas? — expuso el joven Uchiha de cabello rebelde, a todos los presentes.

—No te preocupes, tenemos faroles con velas, en todas partes,— respondió Sai con un tono de voz raro,—De esa manera no tropezarás cuando camines en la oscuridad de esta escuela.— Sai nuevamente sonrió.

Itachi y Sasuke no entendieron por qué de pronto sus propios cuerpos se estremecieron y un frío les recorrió. Los Uchiha tragaron saliva.

—La construcción es antigua y tienen costumbres viejas aquí.— intervino Kiba, dándoles esa única explicación a los dos.

—Es cierto, en este internado podrán experimentar una vida a la que no están acostumbrados,— mencionó el sonriente Sai.

Sasuke se justificó internamente pensando que es normal estar sintiendo miedo.

—…¿Pu-puedo hacer una llamada?,— Sasuke preguntó, mostrándose temeroso.

Itachi miró a su hermano, dándose cuenta del terror que hay en él. Y lo que el mayor atinó a realizar fue apretar fuertemente la mano de su hermanito, mostrándole confianza y qué él está a su lado.

—Ah, es verdad…,— manifestó el joven de tez pálida,—En la puerta les quitaron todos sus aparatos electrónicos, pues eso no se usa aquí, y el único teléfono está dentro de la oficina de la directora, es una lástima que tengamos que irnos a clase ahora.— mencionó Sai con la misma sonrisa,—Quizás puedas hacer tu llamada, "la próxima semana".— lo dijo con una expresión tétrica que asustó mucho más a Sasuke.

Itachi sin saber bien qué hacer, decidió abrazar a Sasuke, y susurró a su oído.—Estaremos bien.

—Te quiero, hermano,— contestó de regreso, Sasuke.

Luego los Uchiha soltaron el abrazo.

—Bien, Sai, guíame a donde debo ir,— dijo Itachi, de manera firme y desafiante.

Sai volvió a sonreír.

—Itachi, sígueme, por favor.— contestó el joven de piel blanca.

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke obtuvo un sentimiento de soledad y tristeza, que no hubo experimentado jamás, el muchacho deseaba ir con Itachi.

—Sasuke,— dijo Kiba, con la intención de llamar la atención del muchacho distraído,—Nosotros tenemos descanso, así que aprovecharé a mostrarte algunas de las instalaciones escolares, ¿estás de acuerdo?,— cuestionó el joven Kiba.

—Sí, pero, ¿no te parece muy extraño vivir en completas tinieblas?,— se atrevió a mencionar el joven Uchiha.

—Pues sí, pero tenemos las luces de las velas,— respondió Kiba, sin interés.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, meditabundo.

—Escucha Sasuke,— expuso Kiba de modo comprensivo,—Aunque todo te parezca diferente, no es precisamente malo, quizás debas entender eso.

Y Sasuke lo reflexiona un poco, sin embargo, no puede comprender por qué esta escuela y ese tal Sai, resultan ser tan tenebrosos.

—Tal vez tengas razón,— contestó Sasuke, aunque no se cree nada, pues está desconfiado.

La puerta del despacho de la dirección se abre, y da paso a dos jóvenes estudiantes.

La directora deja de escribir en la hoja de papel, coloca su bolígrafo a su derecha, y despacio eleva su vista para quedar mirando a los dos muchachos que acaban de entrar. Enseguida sonríe a los dos.

—Hoy llegaron los nuevos alumnos, y quiero que los hagan sentir cómodos, como si esta fuera su casa, necesito también que los protejan de Sai. ¿Me doy a entender?— Tsunade les notificó.

—¿Y quién, los protegerá de nosotros? — bromeó un joven de largos cabellos dorados.

Pero a Tsunade no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia el chiste de Deidara.

—Lo entiendo,— dijo Gaara,—Haré todo lo posible por protegerlos.

—Se repartirán el trabajo,— la directora informó,—Al mayor lo he colocado en tu mismo grupo, Deidara, y tu responsabilidad será cuidar de él. En cuanto a ti, Gaara, te dejé el menor que es de tu misma edad, velaras por su bienestar, ese muchacho se llama Sasuke.

—Puedo preguntar algo,— indaga Deidara.

—Pregunta.— concede el permiso, la mujer.

—Pues anteriormente nunca habíamos tenido que resguardar a nadie de Sai, ¿por qué ahora sí?,— cuestiona el joven Deidara.

—Bueno eso es porque, Sai es un indócil, y hoy me entero que ha visto cómo si fueran sus presas a esos dos.— replicó Tsunade.—Por ello deben protegerlos.


	2. capítulo 2 - Encuentros

**Hola, buenas tardes, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, disfruten! **

* * *

Tsunade juntó sus manos y descansó su barbilla sobre ellas, mirando a los dos chicos que se mantenían sentados frente a su persona, que de igual forma la miraban.

—¿Y qué responden, muchachos?,— argumentó la mujer rubia,—Tampoco es algo que los pueda obligar.

—A mí me da mucha intriga la situación de Sai,— objetó el joven rubio llamado Deidara,—Jamás en la historia de esta escuela, se había comportado de esa manera con un humano.

Tsunade se enderezó sobre su asiento, y se agarró de sus manos, jugando con sus dedos.

—Explícate mejor, ¿a que te estás refiriendo?,— cuestionó la directora.

Deidara adquirió una postura más seria luego respondió.

—Nosotros que somos vampiros, recuerda que hicimos un pacto de no volver a dañar humanos,— mencionó el rubio, a la mujer;—¿Por qué Sai querrá desafiar nuestro mismo juramento?,— preguntó el estudiante de cabello rubio y largo.

La directora entendió pero ella tampoco lo sabía.

—Tampoco lo sé,— respondió Tsunade,—Por eso les he pedido a ustedes que cuiden a esos dos hermanos, de Sai.— y la mujer, agregó,—Más si no quieren hacerlo, tampoco puedo obligarlos,— ella les habló con sinceridad.

En ese mismo momento, Deidara se lo pensó un poco.

—Te ayudaré, si eso te hace sentir tranquila,— le garantizó el joven de la edad de Itachi.

—Bien,— dijo la mujer,—¿Y tú, Gaara?,— miró al chico pelirrojo, viéndolo a través de sus lentes, esperando su respuesta.

—Yo no quisiera que ningún humano salga lastimado,— respondió el de cabello color atardecer,—Entonces, ayudaré.

La directora Tsunade sonrió. Y aceptó que ahora esos dos estudiantes tienen una misión que cumplir.

Al mismo tiempo de nuevo volvieron a llamar a la puerta de su despacho, la directiva y los estudiantes desviaron la atención hacia la puerta que aún se mantenía cerrada.,

La directora del internado, dejó pasar a quien tocaba su puerta.

Y de modo seguido entró un hombre alto de fino cabello plateado, y el cual traía por los hombros a un muchachito travieso, de piel bronceada y cabellos rubios alborotados.

—¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?,— preguntó Tsunade, al profesor.

Al mismo tiempo el hombre de rostro cubierto, respondió:

—Traigo a este estudiante, el pillo no hizo su tarea y, se va a quedar aquí con usted,— dijo el profesor Kakashi, con unos ojos sonrientes.

Asimismo Naruto hacía pucheros porque se va a quedar sin comer, y tendrá que hacer su tarea en la dirección.

—Muy bien,— contestó la directora de la escuela, y dirigiéndose a sus otros dos estudiantes,—Ustedes ya pueden irse,— les dijo.

Por lo tanto, Gaara y Deidara se levantaron, aunque antes de marcharse, el rubio de los cabellos largos le hizo un señalamiento a Naruto, de manera burlona para reírse de él, y Gaara simplemente sintió pena por su compañero gatuno, debido a que el pelirrojo sabe lo tragón que es Naruto, pero se quedará castigado.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos!,— gritó Naruto,—¿Me guardan un sandwich? — preguntó Naruto pero sin dejar de hacer berrinche.

Aunque sus dos compañeros siguieron avanzando y salieron sin responderle.

Seguidamente de que cerraron la puerta, Gaara se puso a reflexionar la situación de Sai, porque realmente le preocupaba.

—¿En qué piensas?,— le preguntó Deidara, curioso.

Y Gaara con sus labios temblorosos.

—No quiero creer que Sai dañe a los Uchihas, pero, si lo hace, nosotros...— le dijo,—¿Qué tendremos que hacer?,— Gaara preguntó, sintiéndose inquieto.

A Deidara le asombró lo que el pelirrojo mencionó, colocándolo a él en una situación parecida, de razonamiento.

—No creo que debamos pensar en eso,— contestó Deidara, resguardandose de cualquier pensamiento incómodo,—Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, de manera normal,— le aconsejó al menor.

—Creo que tienes razón,— respondió el chico de las llamativas ojeras.—Pues no creo que Sai sea capaz de romper el reglamento,— agregó Gaara, con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Así es,— respondió Deidara.

Finalmente los chicos se despidieron, mientras que cada uno iría a un sitio distinto.

—Nos vemos,— el pelirrojo le dijo al rubio, despidiéndose con su mano que agitaba de un lado a otro.

—Adiós,— contestó el rubio de peinado alto.

Detrás en el muro vecino estaba Sai que descansaba su espalda sobre la pared, y en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa muy amplia.

—De modo que Tsunade les pidió a esos dos que me vigilen,— se habló Sai para sí mismo,—Es una fortuna que haya estado aquí cerca para escucharlo todo.— el chico pálido soltó una risita.

Y Sai añadió, —Que suerte, me han puesto las cosas más divertidas…,jajaja—.

Más tarde en la clase de matemáticas de la profesora Kurenai, Sasuke que tenía asignada su silla cerca de la ventana, miraba hacia afuera intentando despejarse, aunque no podía ya que se sentía muy fastidiado debido a que una compañera suya de nombre Sakura, no ha dejado de verlo insistentemente, desde que fue presentado ante el grupo, es casi como si ella quisiera comerlo con los ojos, o bien como si estuviera viendo a una obra de arte, que es él.

Al final en el tiempo en el que Sasuke menos se dio cuenta, la clase había terminado, y pudo respirar un poco de paz en el instante, debido a que esa chica loca se marchó a otro lado en compañía de su amiga Ino.

—Disculpa Sasuke,— un chico pelirrojo llamó la atención del azabache.

Y Sasuke dirigió su vista a su compañero.

—Dime,— contestó el Uchiha.

—Tenemos prohibido abrir las cortinas, en el reglamento lo especifica.— le informó Gaara.

—Ah sí, lo siento,— dijo el pelinegro en lo que guardaba sus libros,—Pero no me acostumbro a estar sin la luz del sol.

—En deportes,— mencionó el chico de ojos azules claros.

—¿Eh?,—pronunció el Uchiha.

—Quiero decir en deportes podrás estar debajo de la luz del sol,— le dijo Gaara,—La clase nos la imparten en un espacio abierto.

Y a Sasuke pareció que se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿De verdad? Amo el sol, y esta es una maravillosa noticia,— respondió el azabache, mostrándose más animado.

Y a Gaara le pareció muy lindo ver a Sasuke sonreír de esa manera, pues consideró que el azabache se mira más hermoso siendo alegre.

—Oye,— dijo Sasuke,—¿Te llamas Gaara Sabaku, cierto?— le preguntó al pelirrojo.

—Sí,— contestó Gaara.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi guía?,— le interrogó,—Porque Kiba es muy aburrido, prefiero que seas tú.— Sasuke le explicó.

Y Gaara se sonrojó levemente.

—Acepto, Sasuke, seré tu orientador.— admitió el pelirrojo contestando con voz seria y reservada, pues él es así, un poco introvertido.

—Gracias,— manifestó Sasuke, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Itachi Uchiha miraba atento los cuadros en la sala de arte, y para su sorpresa todas las pinturas tenían pintados vampiros en diferentes épocas, todo el arte plasmado en cada uno de los cuadros de pintura; mostraba a los que parecían ser gente demonio; viviendo el día a día de forma cotidiana, o bebiendo la sangre de los aristócratas, en épocas pasadas, o uno de ellos representaba al vampiro que sufría con la acción de otro hombre, que le clavaba con ímpetu una estaca en el corazón.

Itachi pensó que todas estas pinturas al modo de arte resultan ser bastante exóticas e interesantes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El azabache se giró para ver a la persona que entró, se trataba de un joven con el cabello muy largo y rubio.

—Quise mirar las pinturas del instituto.— respondió el pelinegro.

—No tenemos permitido ver el arte sin previa autorización,— Deidara le informó.

—Hm, ya veo,— afirmó el mayor de los hermanos,—Me parece muy llamativo, todo es casi como si fuera real,— el mismo se puso a divagar.

—Salgamos de aquí,— el rubio le pidió, en forma de mandato.

—Espera,— contradijo Itachi, a Deidara,—Empiezo a creer…, bueno, ¿me dejas preguntarte algo?

Deidara rodó los ojos, un poco molesto,—Está bien, que sea rápido,— le contestó a Itachi.

—¿En este lugar existen los vampiros?,— cuestionó el Uchiha.

Y en el rostro de Deidara se dibujó una expresión inminente a la sorpresa, la interrogación de Itachi lo sorprendió mucho, y qué puede responder ante eso.

Continuará... 


End file.
